


Time Out

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver entered the apartment and sighed when he saw Sara in one corner and Laurel in the other. </p><p>"What happened this time?" He asked Felicity knowing that either Lance girl would not be allowed to answer. </p><p>"They were acting like children so they’re being treated like children." Felicity had adopted the rule from Nyssa and was loving every second of it. After all she was dating the well behave sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

Oliver entered the apartment and sighed when he saw Sara in one corner and Laurel in the other. 

"What happened this time?" He asked Felicity knowing that either Lance girl would not be allowed to answer. 

"They were acting like children so they’re being treated like children." Felicity had adopted the rule from Nyssa and was loving every second of it. After all she was dating the well behave sister.

"How were they acting like children?" Oliver knew he most likely didn’t want to know but he had to ask.

"Laurel woke Sara up with a water gun to the face." Felicity sounded like she wanted to laugh but also didn’t want to encourage it. 

"She had slept for over twevele hours I wanted to make sure she wasn’t dead! It’s called caring!"

"You tried to drown me!" Sara didn’t do well in anything that involved her face being under water. Or thinking her face was under water. 

"You can’t drown from a few squirts from a water gun!" 

"I almost drown twice do you think doing that to me unexpectedly is a bit insane?" 

"Both of you stop yelling." Felicity couldn’t wait for Nyssa to come back she needed the support. 

"Why did you stop by?"

"I need Sara’s help taking out a serial rapist." 

"You’ll have to ask Nyssa first."

"But Nyssa will just kill the guy."

"So would Sara." Laurel added. "So would I. Who the hell wouldn’t?"

Oliver covered his face with his hand. “I never should’ve came here…”


End file.
